Truly in Love
by Sincerly Me
Summary: Dart confesses his love for Rose, however...she doesn't feel the same. But when Shana finds out she is determined to never let that romance blossom. Can Shana break them apart so she can have Dart? Or are Rose and Dart Truly in Love?
1. True Love

**Disclaimer – I do not own Legend of Dragoon or the Characters**

**Author – this is my first fanfiction ever! So please be nice.**

_True Love_

Ages:

Dart: 19

Rose: 17

Meru: 16

Albert: 18

Haschel: 52

Miranda: 21

Shana: 15

Kongol: 34

* * *

After so many nights of traveling our dragoons finally arrive in Fletz. "Oh at last! Clean room and board." Miranda stated as if she'd camp in the woods for the whole of her life, forgetting she was a Scared Sister Princess of the Palace in Denigard. As they reached the castle, the king himself greeted them.

"Welcome friends, welcome. I assume you are here for the festival and the annual ball? Glad you could make it. "

Shaking hands with his fellow friend Albert he showed them too their room. It was a big room for eight guests. With all eight of the beds arranged vertically in rows of four, with a bathroom in the back. On the top row, Dart took the last one nearest to the bathroom. Then Rose next to him, Meru, and finally Albert nearest the door. On the other side across from Dart, Shana, then Haschel beside her, Miranda, and then Kongol.

The dragoons began to move and get situated in their room.

"Me in bathroom, be." Kongol informed making his way.

Meru was blabbing to Albert as usually, while Miranda applied her makeup and tried to ignore Haschel rambling on about his past, which she found quite boring. Shana just stared at Dart thinking how manly he was and handsome. He didn't know it yet but she was crazy about him. Dart just laid there with his arms crossed under his head thinking about when and how he could get stronger. His eyes wandered over to see Rose brushing her hair.

She then removed her tiara. All her silky black hair fell onto her face. Dart had never seen her without her tiara before. He thought she looked beautiful…well even more beautiful. As Rose brushed tugging at the tangles, she peered through her locks of hair noticing Dart was staring at her. She scooped her 

hair up with her fingers and pulled it behind her ears, glaring daggers at him. Dart nervously turned his head back towards the ceiling. Knowing Rose wouldn't be the one to fall for that lovey-dovey romantic crap. He'd have to win her heart another way, but how?

It was nighttime, and Dart had just awoken from a dream and was lying there clearing his thoughts. It was their second night at the palace.

Tomorrow they'd all go shopping to buy suitable outfits for the annual ball. As his eyes glanced around the room at his sleeping friends, he turned to Rose. Startled at first to see that she was facing him, but then calm when he realized her eyes were closed sleeping. Studying her, he found that she looked so peaceful. Her mouth was partly open and her lips looked so gorgeous. It made him want to kiss her, but he simply shook it off and went back to sleep.

The morning started a little more loudly than usual. "WAKE UP EVERYBODY!" The light blue dragoon yelled. Meru was so excited.

"Today's the day we go shopping and buy our suits and gowns for the ball." They all arose from their beds reluctantly.

* * *

SOOOO? please tell me how you liked it. I am eager to know what the fans of Legend of Dragoon think of my work. I love to write about Dart and Rose so if you are a fan of this game and that couple, than keep a look out for me because I will definitely be writing some more. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	2. Feelings

Chapter 2 Feelings **Chapter 2**

All the dragoons eagerly made there way toward the town of Fletz excited to shop around for their suits and gowns. As they all began to leave the castle, Princess Lisa stopped them. "Where all y'all going? I thought you were staying for the festival and ball?"

"We are," replied. "But we're just going to get some suitable clothes for it in town." Lisa shook her head and laughed to herself. "What are you talking about, you can just go up to our tailors and they'll design them for you. Didn't you already kno-." She didn't get a chance to finish. All the dragoons rushed to the tailor excited and eager.

As she turned to leave, she notices one heading back to the room. "Oh! Rose, your not going to request a designed outfit?" Rose stopped and turned to her. "No, I don't dance. What's the point." With that she continued on her way, and so did Lisa.

Dart, being the last one done with requesting his design, walked out to join the others in the hallway. "Do what we now?" Kongol asked turning to Dart. "I still want to go shopping in the town!" Miranda complained longing for some new clothes. "Plus there are hot girls in town." Haschel stated, with a dirty look in his eye. "YES!" Meru yelled cheerfully as they all ran down the stairs of the castle and into town. Dart looked around and noticed he hadn't seen Rose in awhile_. Where could she be?_ He decided to go change.

Entering his room he cracked the door behind him. Walking to his bed he unclipped his armor. Placing them neatly under the bed, then removing his red shirt leaving his chest exposed. Putting that with his armor he grabbed his black muscle shirt. Suddenly the bathroom door opened to reveal a surprised Rose wearing a silky black dress with spaghetti straps. The dress was transparent enough to see her bra and panties.

Dart began to blush instantly staring at her revealing frame. Embarrassed Rose quickly closed the door, but figured he'd already seen her so what was the point? As she opened the door again, Dart snapped back to reality from his gaze at Rose. She entered the room carrying her clothes and placing them under the bed she turned to Dart still holding his black muscle shirt.

"Are you going to stand there looking at me or put your shirt on?" she stated.

"Oh, right." He said scrambling to get it on. She smiled at the blonde haired boy as she sat down on her bed. "Um Rose, I think that outfit looks really cute on you." Dart said trying to soften the tension in the room. Rose looked down, hiding the hint of blush in her cheeks.

"I told myself I wouldn't let anyone see me in this." She continued to look down. It was quiet for awhile after that until Dart broke the silence.

"I'm glad I got to see you in it Rose, it looks really good on you, you're beautiful in it." Dart smiled at her as Rose looked up at him. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Rose I've been meaning to tell you this." Dart walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Rose I… I love you."

She was speechless; she didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare at him. As she gazed into his beautiful blue eyes he gazed back. As he closed his eyes he began to lean forward. _Is he trying to kiss me? _Rose thought as his lips got closer to hers. Snapping back to reality from her thoughts she placed a firm hand on his chest, stopping him.

"I'm sorry Dart but I don't think I like you that way or love you."

Dart, feeling rejected sat up from the bed, turning away from Rose. He wasn't mad at her, he knew love couldn't be forced. Still he couldn't help but feel like his heart had been broken. No matter what she said. He'd always love her, deep down anyway. _She probably doesn't want to be friends anymore. _Thought Dart as he started for the door. Halfway there Rose called to him.

"We are still friends aren't we Dart, nothings changed has it?" Surprised Dart turned to her. Then smiled. "Yeah we're still friends alright, nothings changed." And with that he left. Rose lay there on her bed thinking of the past event that just happened. _Maybe I do love him and I'm just too scared to admit it. I don't know. _Then remembering she hadn't changed out of her silky black dress and had better before any of the others come back and see her in it.

_No way how could he love her, how? Well however he loves her I'll make him like me that's for sure. _An eavesdropping Shana had heard and saw the whole thing through the cracked door. _But I don't know how to do it quite yet but I will find a way. The good thing about all this though is that she doesn't seem to love him. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. _And with that Shana continued to walk down the hall like nothing had happened.


	3. The Festival

Chapter 3 The Festival Chapter 3

It was the night before the festival and the dragoons were in their rooms sleeping. Shana though was not. She had been plotting all night. She was going to have him. No matter what it took. And with her accomplice that wouldn't be too hard. A part from Shana, Rose and Dart were also stirring. Dart didn't know what Rose thought of him, and Rose didn't quite know either.

The next morning everyone hurried to get ready and rushed to the festival. Rose and Dart still hadn't spoken since there last encounter, and that was fine with Shana. As the festival started a man introduced himself and explained the way of the festival. "There are three events. Each one is chosen randomly. One will be a horse-riding trail where you get to ride horses through a field, guided of course. The bow and arrow exercises are about shooting arrows at targets. Finally candy apple fun, which is just where you enjoy the festival by eating candy apples. The twist is you have to have a partner for all three events."

The minute he said that the crowd got loud and excited, looking for their partner's. Meru paired with Albert, not really giving him much choice by latching on to his arm like a tick and not letting go. Miranda paired with Kongol to protect her from all the guys that would try to talk. Rose went looking for Dart. She hadn't quite made a decision about her feelings for him yet but she still wanted to be partner's with him. They were friends after all.

Dart was looking for Rose too, he wanted to be her partner. The only problem was he didn't know if she wanted to talk to him. _I mean she said she did want to still be friends and all but what if she was only saying that to be nice. What if she was actually really freaked out by my words?_ As he continued to search it came to a close when a light browned haired girl stood in front of him, blocking his view.

"Hi Shana, have you seen Rose?" Shana responded, twitching at the sound of Rose's name.

"Yeah, she over here." As Shana lead Dart through the crowd over to Rose, she signaled to Haschel with a wave to start phase two. With Rose still looking for Dart, Haschel appeared in her path.

"Hey Rose, why don't we be partners?" Rose still wanted to be with Dart. "Well Haschel I don't know, I mean I did want to be partners with Dart."

Haschel turning away rejected to play the rest of it off. "Oh that's okay Rose I'll just find someone else, I did somewhat know you wanted to be partners with him. I was only asking you to make you feel better." Interested in the wording he used Rose replied.

"What do you mean?"

Haschel now grinning. "You didn't know? Dart is partnering with Shana. Seems he likes her a lot, they have been inseparable ever since yesterday. Maybe he even loves her."

As Haschel walked off Rose stood their remembering all the past moments Dart spent with her. _How can he love Shana now, he just said he loved me a day ago. Can anyone really fall in and out of love that quick. Maybe I really hurt him. Have they really been inseparable ever since yesterday? I wonder if it started right after he confessed to me, maybe he never really loved me at all._ Snapping back she realized she had to just face the music, Dart didn't love her anymore and that was a good thing. She didn't feel that way about him any way, _or do I_ kept running through her mind but she simply brushed it off and focused on the festival.

"Haschel wait!" Rose called running after him. "I'll be partners with you."

As Dart watched Rose run off with Haschel a feeling of disappointment over took him. This was Shana's chance. "Oh, that's to bad Dart I really am sorry. You know I think she loves him because I've noticed that they spend an awful lot of time together and often sneak out so that they can be alone and stuff. Well since she wants to be with Haschel and all can you and I be partners?"

Dart nodded and went with the girl to their first event. _Is what Shana said true? Do they spend that much time together? Does she really love him? Maybe that's why she turned me down? Well like it matters, she doesn't love me anyway. The only thing that matters is that she is happy._


End file.
